Big and Bad
by Street Crew
Summary: One bite had forced her life to change forever. Now exiled, Alex Willow has to travel far in order to seek safety. In Storyebrooke Alexis Lukas struggles with being seventeen, orphaned and out. Heavily OC populated. T for language might change.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've never really published anything I've ever written. So errors and mistakes are expected, although I've tried incredibly hard to proof all my writing. I've also never written for Once either, so apologizing ahead of time for butchering character mannerisms and speech. Trying to improve that too. A lot of this story is going to be OC focused. And yes also it will have Swan Queen. So no likey, please leave.  
><strong>**I am not the owner of Once, that is owned by ABC and A&E and those rich people. **

* * *

><p>A bloodied young woman stumbled into the throne room, three haggard young boys trailing behind her.<p>

"Your Majesty, I present to you the safe return of your three sons and heirs. Crown Prince Luther, Prince Mitchell, and Prince Warren." The woman said, as each the nearly identical boys bowed. "The Triplets of Trinax."

"Father." The lone blonde bowed, a near spitting image of the king. "I would like to officially announce the attackers of our kingdom."

"Luther, you may." The large king sat forward, resting his powerful arms on his knees.

"The people who kidnapped us, killed Sir Willow, may he battle beside us, and destroyed the village of River's Hollow, was the noble," Luther nearly spat the word out. "House of Boaren. Who allegedly planned to use us to trade with one of the royals of the Enchanted Forest. That is all Father." Luther bowed and stepped back.

"Alexandrea Willow, daughter of Sir Darren Willow, former Commander of the Guard of the Triad Castle. Step forward." The King's voice was cold, and commanding. The bloodied woman stepped forward.

"Your Highness. I apologize for my state of dress." She curtsied and looked straight at the man. Long brown hair matted with grime and blood. Her breeches and tunic torn, shredded and dirtied, boots caked with mud. But still her brown eyes look forward, unafraid and alert.

"Alexandrea it has come to my knowledge that while searching for the Princes you encountered a beast in the forest."

"Yes I did your highness. A wolf."

"And the wolf bit you, correct?" Her head fell and hair blocked her face.

"Yes your highness."

"During the siege of Boaren's stronghold did you or did you not become wolf?" A large gasp came from the court. The Princes stiffened and subtly shifted forward.

The King was still looking at her, and when Alexandrea met his gaze she only saw acceptance, and caring. Even if his posture was imposing, regal, and cold, she could see that he didn't care.

"I did your highness. During the Siege of Boaren, I transformed into a wolf. I then killed forty armed Boaren guards, and the three Boaren Dukes. I then proceeded to free your sons and escape, bringing with us five horses and the Tusk Breaker Axe that was the family weapon of the Boaren's." Alexandrea waved her arm and Prince Warren carried forward a battle axe. "As a ward of the Trinax Family I offer the spoils won during the feud with House Boaren."

The majority of the axe was a steel gray. But the head of the axe connected in an intricate manner, weaving a beautiful pattern. At the end the steel was wrapped in leather and capped with a jutting carving of a boars face.

Warren carried the axe to his father, kneeling and offering the axe above his head. The King picked it up, carefully testing its weight.

Everyone watched carefully as he spun it in his hand a bit, shifting the large fur cape he wore. Suddenly he flicked his arm. Casting the axe across the hall, and into a wooden pillar. The audience watched in awe as nearly the entire axe head bit into the wood.

"I accept the spoils, Alexandrea Willow. You have brought pride and honor to the Trinax name." He started towards the pillar, and with ease removed the axe. "Steward, please notify someone to fix the pillar."

A greying man nodded in understanding.

"Now back to matters." He reclaimed his seat on the throne. "I am not happy to say this, Alexandrea, especially because law requires that the full court see through." Alexandrea nodded and her head dropped. "In accordance to the Eight Law of Trinax, we cannot house those with quote unquote tainted blood. No one of vampiric, werewolf, orcish, demonic, or spritely decent may live under the favor of the Trinax family. Before sunset today you and any belongings must leave the Triad Castle."

Hurt looks came across all the boys, and the crowd began to talk. Alexandrea just stood in the center of the hall, fists clenched and head dropped. Fury flashed across the King's face.

"Enough!" He bellowed, and the entire room became silent. "That is all for today, Court dismissed." People talked, pointed and looked at the werewolf as they left the throne room.

"Alexandrea, sons, meet me in the study in two hours. Go get cleaned up and changed." He regarded their clothes and stench. "Please you all need it." He said in a teasing tone.

"Yes Papa." The boys replied in unison.

"Yes Uncle Reggie." Alexandrea said as she was supported by Warren and Luther and walked away.

* * *

><p>King Reginald Trinax, The Tenth King, King of a Thousand Arms, nearly fell into his plush chair. His large muscular frame filling the entire chair. In the privacy of his personal study he removed the fur cape, and undid the top two buttons on his militaristic shirt. As he slumped into cushions he let his face fall.<p>

His Steward came in behind him, a lean greying man dressed in a full suit.

"King Reginald, I am sorry that had to happen to Miss Alexandrea"

"Baxter, please you have known both of us since our births. You may call me Rex and I know Willow younger would kill you for using her full name. I may not escape for having to use it so much today."

"Rex." Baxter rolled his eyes. "I am very sorry you had to do that, both her and her father would understand though." He looked more solem.

"Did you set up what I requested of you earlier?" Rex placed his elbows on the arms of the chair as he shifted around.

"Two horses, weapons, maps, three letters of recommendation, leather armor, twenty gold pieces, fifty silver, and two hundred copper. Not to mention previsions for two weeks and the necklace."

"Good. Did you send the letter to her?"

"Begrudgingly sir. I do not like her or the daughter. But she at least takes care of those like the sprout."

Knocks resounded on the door.

"Paps?" Mitchell's brown hair peaked through the door. "You wanted to see us?"

"Come in boys." Alexandrea and the boys came in. "Alex you've always been one of them anyway."

"I am their nanny, even if only five Winters older." She grinned cheekily as she messed up Warren's hair. The two started play fighting, and it was breaking the King's heart.

"Anyways what I've summoned you to talk about is the Willow's future." Everyone in the room became more serious and sad.

"I'm prepared to leave Uncle, I just need to grab my thin-"  
>"No. You are leaving in a few hours. Now look I have had to plan and political tango more in the past week than I did for having triplets." This caused a few chuckles. "Now boys this is important information for future reference." He pointed at the map which showed the large plains and bay Trinax had. "A few hours from now, in a small village about an hours ride west will be a nomadic group of Orcish blacksmiths."<p>

"Orcs Father?" Luther asked. Confusion in his grey eyes.

"Aye. The chief is an old ally of mine. I allow his tribe to travel freely and hold a stronghold in the western range. In return twice a year the royal armory gets first choice on orcish steel weapons and armor. Now Chief Az'rex and his sons Rex'an and Jax're will be willing to escort you to the northern border which is on their way to their stronghold."

"Northern border?" Alex sputtered. "You want me to leave?" She looked hurt at the realization.

"Yes but not in exile. You would always be welcome in my kingdom, I just cannot officially favor or employ you after sunset." Rex looked at her. "I know a queen in the northern kingdoms. She has passed laws to protect wolves. No hunting, no discrimination, full privacy, and if you bring her my letters you would be her clothed, fed, housed and protected."

"Which queen father?" Luther asked. Rex's face became serious and grave.

"They call her, The Evil Queen. Or Queen Regina."

* * *

><p>RING RING RING RING<p>

"SHIT!" A brunette teen flew out of her bed. Her bed head a tangled mess. A random sweater and jeans later. The teen sprinted out the door bag in hand, and into a diner.

"Alexis Willow Lukas, you are going to be late for school." A greying old woman thrusted a plate of toast into her hands.

"Relax Granny, I'll make it." Alexis grabbed the food and picked up a skateboard from behind the counter.

"She isn't even related to us Granny, chill." A tall brunette with red streaks piped up from one of the tables. "Have fun kiddo."

"Thanks Rubes, bye Granny." Alexis waved goodbye to them, as they started setting up for the day. "Who," She side glanced at Granny. "In the world thought it was a good idea to make teens go to school at seven in the morning. Cruel and unusual much."

As she exited the diner she pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail and started off towards the high school.

She ran into the art room seconds before the bell rang. The teacher, a short blonde woman, with a pixie cut hair rolled her eyes at Alexis.

"Now that the lone senior has finally wandered in," Alexis sat down on her chair and tucked everything away. "Painting. Today we are painting our faberge eggs."

Keeping her head down Alexis ignored the looks and smirks on the faces of the girls around her and instead grabbed her project and sketches.

"So Lukas, a little late today?" A tall blonde asked her. "I thought you were fast on your board?"

"Aww Becca, let her be, look at her." A middle eastern girl told her. "She obviously is rushed. Her hair is even messier, she couldn't even fix it with a beanie, her sweater is wrinkled, she's a wreck."

"And Asma that is the easiest way to kill someone's self confidence." A brunette threw glaring at the two.

"Rebecca, I'm a senior in high school." Alexis deadpanned. "I have no self confidence. You underclassmen wouldn't understand that quite yet."

The senior began to paint the egg, a metallic green background around the raw clay branches.

"Sorry Lex, anyone still giving you a hard time about it?" Asma gave her a look of pure sympathy.

"Which it?" She chuckled. "Cause no one will say anything about my dad, or me staying with Ruby. The lesbian thing though? Well, its only first period."

The three sophomores ducked their head, and looked slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry guys, its only for six or so months right? Then I'm off to college." Alexis gave them a smile, but all the girls knew it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Now look, I'm giving you three sealed letters. One will go to Chief Az'rex, and one will go to the Queen. There will be one other. Guard and use it carefully, no one would trust a resealed or broken sealed letter."<p>

"What about my wolf? I have no guarantee that I could keep myself from attacking the orcs."

"Shamans, sprout, shamans." Rex smiled. "Elders of great magic that use nature and elemental gods to do their bidding."

"Father, why have we never visited the Orc tribe?" Mitchell asked.

"Because they would put you through their right of passage in order to solidify either our or their authority. And honestly I would not want you three to make fools of yourselves and my parenting."

"Alexandrea." She looked at the King. "I am sorry this has to happen. I dislike many of the old laws, and have been trying to find more liberal solutions while still keeping the nobility happy, but it is hard. I will send word if I can ever fix the Eighth Law. I owe that to you and your father, may Darren battle beside you, and your mother. You are like a niece to me." He was tearing but refused to let them fall. "I can supply you with enough for two weeks, and money to purchase the rest. I'm giving you your mothers armor, Stump, and two horses, Orion and Atlas."

"Your highness, Uncle, this is..." She was speechless, "This is too much. You're supposed to kick me out the door with the clothes on my back, humiliated while people pelt me with stones for even daring to set foot in this castle."

"Nonsense. I dislike the Old Laws all my council know that. For me to spin the law to benefit you is entirely expected. Now you need to pack your clothing. The boys, Baxter and I will be waiting in the courtyard with your steeds." The men exited the room, leaving the new wolf dazed, confused, sad and yet loved.

* * *

><p>Alexis kept her head down in the crowded hallway. The false bravado she portrayed in front of her younger friends gone the second she stepped away from her friends.<p>

"Five minutes. Five minutes then I at least have Peach to talk to."

She shouldered and weaved through the crowd attempting to reach her AP Statistics class without any problems. She ducked and rounded the last corner to the math wing and ran straight into the outstretched arm of Liam Fullen. Tall, dark, handsome, star player of the baseball team, senior, varsity captain for four years running. Almost every girls dream guy at the school.

"Hey Lezzie Lukas. Wondering if you were gonna show up." He gave a big cocky grin to her.

"Fullen, you ambushing me. Probably looks like you have a crush on the lesbian." Alexis gave him an irritated smirk and shouldered her way past him.

"Nope Lukas," He moved in front of her, blocking the way. "I definitely don't like you. Not when I got a girl like Agnes." He lowered his face to hers. She growled at him, and glanced over his shoulder. A large crowd, including his beloved Agnes was watching the interaction between the hero and pariah of the school.

Alexis could see Becca and another tall blonde were pushing forward. She made eye contact with two pairs of blue eyes and winked at them.

Alexis jolted Liam with her feet and made him fall forwards a little. She made sure his lips met hers as they both fell to the ground.

"What the FUCK Fullen!" She pushed him off. "As a baseball player I was like a thousand percent sure you underfuckingstood I bat for the other team."

She could see Agnes' dark skin and long black hair stomping towards them and faced her.

"Agnes I'm so sorry, I didn't.. I don't like him. I swear to any and all the gods." She pleaded to the girl.

"Lukas," Her face softened. "Alexis, I saw him move in first, I don't blame you." She pushed her boyfriend who had started to pick himself back up. "You and I are done. Next time you go out with a girl, don't go kissing other girls." She glanced at Alexis. "Especially ones who are too good for you. We're done." Turning on her heels she left the stunned boy on the ground, crowd parting as she left.

Becca and the slightly taller and larger blonde finally pushed their ways to their friend.

"Okay people, we got classes that you should be late to." Becca shouted.

"Thanks guys, hey Darcy. Busy morning right?" Alexis gave a smug grin to the new blonde.

"Alexis Willow Lukas, I am going to fucking kill you." Darcy told the girl with fake happiness.

The trio just laughed.

"You just fucking laugh you dyke bitch!" The three forgot about Liam, red with rage as he stood in front of the girls.

The blondes looked at Alexis who just nodded them off.

"I can handle this."

"But Lex-"  
>"Leave this is between us." Alexis glared up at Darcy. Seeing the determination Darcy dragged Becca at least around the corner.<p>

Sighing and dropping her stuff next to the lockers she stood facing the boy, arms crossed.

"Why the fuck did you do that!" He shoved her shoulders.

"Because you have been harassing me for" Alexis's eyes glazed over "For fucking ever. Even before I came out you were right their every fucking time making fun, pushing, shoving, doing whatever the hell you wanted!"

"So you kiss me and get my girlfriend to dump me!" He shoved her again, but this time she shoved back, moving him far enough for her to escape.

"Look you fucking ass, you cornered me. You caused that entire fucking scene. I picked the way to escape. I can't say it isn't my fault. I can't say it isn't your fault. But you know what?" She picked up her stuff. "It happened, it's done. Now I'm ten minutes late and I got a stats test."

* * *

><p>"Darcy, you can't come with me." Alexandrea looked at her surrogate uncle. "Tell her she can't come with me."<p>

"Your Majesty I must beg of you to allow me to escort my oldest and dearest friend." She shot a glare. "She obviously cannot fully care for herself." Alex's face scrunched up. "Defend yes. Never going to doubt that, but care? Cook, wash, bandage, stitch, social interaction. Never."

Everyone laughed.

"Uncle Rex you can't expect me to take the future head of kitchen, and later staff from Triad. It is way too dangerous for her to travel with me."  
>"She has a point, sprout." King Rex told her. "Miss Laeys does have the necessary skills to keep you healthy from point A to C."<p>

"And I already packed and oh," She fished in her pockets. "Mister Baxter, I have formally filed my resignation from the castle staff." She flashed a cheeky grin to Alex. "I'm packed, saddled and coming with you. And if you're worried about me defending myself, you're a good teacher."

Alex groaned and facepalmed while the crowd laughed at her.

"Miss Laeys, I'm giving you a covert mission of the utmost importance." Darcy saluted the king. "You are to protect Alexandrea" Groan "Willow as she travels to the Enchanted Forest. Every time you reach a large trading town I will require a written briefing of your and your charge's status, health and further plans." Rex clapped his hands. "Now you girls need to set off if you want to clear the city walls before sunset." The two girls bowed and hugged the king.

After mounting their horses, the three princes walked up to Alex.

"Hey boys. Stay safe and stop climbing turrets" She looked at Mitchell, "Stay strong and get out more often." She shot a look at Warren. "Stay brave and be true to you." She looked at Luther.

"You stay safe." Mitchell started.

"Stay strong." Warren's eyes watered

"Stay true to you." Luther had tears streaming down his face. "And remember that you are our sister, giant dog, sassy girl, or pushy watcher. Forever."

"You boys are trying to make me cry aren't you." Alex gave them a broken smile.

"Of course we are Alex!" Mitchell joked. "We want you to ruin your stoic, emotionless reputation in front of, basically, your family."

"Well brother's," Church bells rang in the distance, six chimes. "Not today. Maybe the next time we meet. Hayah!" She spurred her horse on. Darcy and the pack horse close behind.

As they exited the palace, they were flanked on both sides by armored horses and banner men.

"Miss Willow!" The lead horseman called. "Good to see you!"

"Sir Gretnix! What are you doing here you old coot!" She yelled to the graying knight.

"No Willow will ever leave this city without a proper send off. You're a hero Willow. The boys have been calling you the Big Bad Wolf for the way you tore those kidnappers."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my first chapter. The next one will be posted after I work up the courage to actually publish it. It's written already, and honestly I've been staring at it for too long. Please review, even if it's just to give tips and suggestions. I really just want to see how many people are interested in seeing this. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... I am pleasantly that anyone could possibly be interested in this story. So thank you to my followers, especially ShadowCub, sorry but do to age differences (Because approximately half the characters are based of my friends) it is not going to be Alex/Red or Alex/Regina.  
>See chapter 1 for disclaimer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alexis had a free fifth period, which extended her lunch. Before her friends could corner her she stealthily snuck off the campus, not being spotted by her worried and curious comrades.<p>

Instead she headed to the mines and walked down the beach towards town. She climbed through the battered wooden castle and headed back onto the road.

She skated through town, waving at Ruby as she served some people, and then almost crashed into a woman.

"_Another blonde!" _

"Sorry ma'am." Alexis apologized from the sidewalk next to the lady.

"No harm no foul." She said pulling Alexis up. "No school or something?"

"Free period and lunch so." She shrugged. "I'm usually better about seeing and avoiding crashes like this. I'm so sorry."

"No harm kid. Emma Swan." Emma held out her hand. Alexis took and shook it.

"Alexis Lukas. Let me offer you lunch since I almost ran you over." Alexis scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

"Almost ran me over."

"Only counts in horseshoes and handgrenades." Alexis chuckled, but the older woman only looked confused. "Sorry my dad was military. Liked to make jokes like that."

"I'm sorry, but come on. Food sounds good. Is there anywhere decent to eat in this tiny town?"

"Well I'm biased, but Granny's Diner is great for comfort food."

"Granny as in the B&B?"

"Yeah her and Ruby also run the diner." Alexis nodded towards the diner and sat down outside.

"I'm biased because I live with them, they're kinda my family, Mayor Mills has been really nice about that."

That statement seemed to shake Emma, so Alexis let it drop.

"The burgers are good, along with the strawberry milkshakes if you want to go classic." Ruby walked up and hugged Alexis from behind.

"Aww Lex that's so sweet of you to be giving compliments."

"Emma this is Ruby Lucas. No familial connections, though. She works her and at the B&B, also the apparent highlight of Storybrooke's nightlife since I'm ninety nine percent sure you are over twenty one."

"Is she your, ah, significa-" Emma asked blushing.

"NO!" Alexis shouted, flinging Ruby off her. "No, no no no. She is _way_ too old for me. I'm 17 turning 18 in March. She's what 23,24?"

"I turn 23 this year pup." Ruby ruffled her hair. "But she does swing that way. So you're half right Emma." Alexis's face turned the color Ruby was named after. She rifled through her pockets and placed down a ten dollar bill.

"I gotta go back to class-" Alexis started to leave.

"You! Get over here!" The trio turned to see Darcy leaving her car and starting towards the teen. Alexis just took off a dead sprint and jumped onto her board.

"SORRY MISS SWAN!"

* * *

><p>"Darcy I cannot believe you talked your way onto this trip. It's supposed to be dangerous, and I can barely control the wolf."<p>

"And I am your best friend, and when would I ever willingly let you charge headfirst into danger without me?" Darcy scoffed.

"Never." Alex smiled. "This isn't going to be easy or fun. And I'm probably going to get cranky as hell in a few days."

"You are always cranky, and come on. We lived and have traveled together before." Darcy said. "And look, we already talked all the way to the Orc caravan."

She wasn't lying. In front of the two girls was a large caravan. A dozen or so wagons parked on the side of the road, of various sizes, shapes and colors filled with orcs of all ages and professions. Skin ranging from green to brown and of all shades. They dismounted their horses, Alex trying to be loud, to maybe catch the attention of someone.

A large male orc came up to them. He was a light but pale green, with long hair, face (and fangs) framed by two braids. On his head lied the white wolf's head, which trailed off to become a fur cloak. His entire body was large and muscular, a bear chest proudly displaying all sorts of scars and tattoos. On his side was one of the largest and heaviest blacksmithing hammers the girls could have imagined.

"I am Chief Az'rex of the Northpeak Clan. I guess you are Willow Wolf, and I did not know another was coming? I am sorry."

"That is not your fault Chief Az'rex." Alex bowed low, and elbowed Darcy who copied. "I am sorry, but she was an," Darcy shot her a sheepish grin. "Unexpected, but apparently necessary addition to my journey."

"That is a smart decision Willow Wolf. Traveling alone is a hardship many should avoid."

"I am Darcy Laeys Chief Az'rex. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause."

"Do not worry Young Northpeak are willing to help all those who are respectful to our people. Come join my sons and I by the fire." He threw his arms around the girls shoulders and lead them towards the center of camp, telling a couple of orcs to tether the horses nearby.

When they reached the fire two orcs, very similar but not quite as big as the chief were wrestling. A few either large dogs or small wolves barked, while many of the men and women cheered.

The slightly leaner one, with short messy hair, pinned the other, cause a chorus of cheers and groans to break from the audience.

"I swear pinning you is like trying to grip an oiled hog." The larger one chuckled out from beneath the tangled mess of arms and legs.

"Ahh brother that's when being small is an advantage. You and the tree trunk you call your chest is not cut out for escaping."

"Jax're, Rex'an shape up." The Chief barked at the boys. "We have very important guests."

"Father all guests are important." The larger one laughed as the two dusted themselves off.

"Ladies, these savages are my sons. My hier Rex'an." The larger of the two bowed. "And Jax're a very talented blacksmith." The shaggy haired one bowed.

"Welcome to the Northpeak Clan ladies." Rex'an said gently with his gruff voice.

"Please run at the soonest convenience." Jax're approached the two. "They are crazy, mad, out of their minds." He stage whispered smiling brightly. "You can call me Jax. But big brother does not like being called Rex."

"Jax're!" A woman came out of a near by caravan. "Leave those poor girls alone." She pulled lightly on the small braid next to Jax's ear. "Ladies, I am Ri'jax, these poor fools mother, and the real genius behind the chief." She was very similar to Jax, the same light and pale green complexion, the same sharp chin, and the same light brown eyes.

"Ah they you are my heart." Az'rex hugged and kissed her. "I can see you have introduced yourself. Willow Wolf, Young Darcy. This is my mate, or wife in your terms, Ri'jax. Willow Wolf, she is also a very powerful shaman and will be helping you talk with your primal."

"Primal?" Alex and Darcy shared the same confused look.

"I will explain it more when we are moving. But think of it as your baser instincts, like fear or hunger. It is not easy to explain." Ri'jax told them.

"For now, eat, rest. Let Jax're know when you are ready to sleep, he will bring you and your steeds to a open caravan." Az'rex and Ri'jax smiled, bowed and returned to the groups.

* * *

><p>Alexis was hiding. After escaping Darcy she had returned to school, lucking out and hiding with her old science teacher Mrs. South.<p>

"So why are you here today? You don't TA my class today." She asked. Alexis's face fell and Mrs. South immediately started on. "Not that I mind, but just know that if you need help it's totally okay to ask for it-"

"Don't worry too much Mrs. South. I got in a fight with Darcy and just wanted to hide out." Alexis twirled a orange sharpie. "Anyways you just had a unit test for physiology, and I can totally finish a periods worth right now."

"Alex." She let out a sigh. "Go a head. Snacks are in the drawer and I just got more tea. I have a lunch with the math department today so the door will be locked."

Alexis just nodded and picked up her orange pen.

"And the young knight looked at the monstrous pile of tests, and wielding only a pen and key she attacked it head on. Determined to win."

Grading was mindless, and other than a few giggles from outrageous answers the room was relatively quiet, broken only by the sound of pen meeting paper.

Alexis didn't have to think.

And she liked it.

No thinking about the stunt she pulled today. Well stunts.

Not about kissing and ruining Fullen. Not about the betrayal on Becca's and Darcy's face when she dismissed them. Not about her crush on Agnes. Not about how she just doesn't want to see anyone.

She accidently marks a test wrong.

"FUCK!" She turns and chucks her pen across the room. Feeling some sort of satisfaction when she hears the smack of it hitting the far wall.

Then she hears a timid knock.

Looking out the window she sees Becca in all her tall blondeness. Shifting back and forth on her feet, sheepish smile.

Face still neutral she opens the door.

"Heey Lex." Becca starts, still smiling sheepishly.

"Becs." She stands aside and lets her friend into the class. "What's up?" Alexis plops in a soft office chair, reserved for the loyal TAs.

"Darcy told me you ran off earlier. And I figured if you couldn't hide in town no one would think you'd hide at school." Becca shrugged her shoulders. "And I ran into Mrs. South earlier and she was talking about how you were moping in her class to the AP Stats teacher."

Alexis chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"So what? You wanted to check on me?"

"Nope. I didn't want to eat alone and since everyone else is on a wild goose chase you're my only option." She pulled a container out of her backpack. "One spinach, ham and cheese omelette." She placed it on the table in front of the unamused teen. "And one chicken alfredo for me!"

"You know they dissect cats on these tables right?" Alexis smirked at the sophomore who choked and spat out her pasta. "But that was last May, and the cats won't be back until next year."

Becca pushed away her food with a pout.

"Okay you got your revenge by ruining my appetite, and I got you to smile. Now you owe me an explanation on why A, you kissed Liam, B, you ran away from Darcy, and C, are dead set on being antisocial today."

"Fine." Alexis stared into the blue eyes, analyzing every emotion that could have possibly be in them. "I was sick of Fullen. I wanted him to leave me alone. Ignoring him wasn't working. Standing up for myself made him more aggressive. I needed him to leave me alone. I figured making a big scene was my last option. So I ruined him. Not the expected or wanted result, but it worked."

Alexis leaned back in her chair and sighed, throwing her head back.

"So you wanted to do something so shocking and outrageous that Liam had to back down?" Becca raises an eyebrow at the brunette, who nodded. "You realize this has so many ways to backfire. Liam can get pissed off, he can retaliate, he can do so much to you Lex."

"But the majority of the student body will hear today on how Fullen kissed the school pariah and lesbian. He won't have much influence. And if I turn up beaten, or my stuff gets broken, I'm 85% sure he won't be behind it. He's too smart for that." The senior smiled softly and stared at Becca. "Thanks for caring so much."  
>"No problem Lex, I- we care for you."<p>

Before Alexis could say anything else the bell rang.

"I got lit, I'll see you later?" Alexis asked with a tilt of her head.

"Maybe, I have chem and Rebecca, Asma and I were gonna study." Becca scratches the back of her head. "Shoot me a text and we'll see, yeah?"

All this got was a roll of brown eyes, before Alexis lunged at her.

"GET OFF! I DON'T LIKE HUGS!" Becca screamed while Alexis laughed.

"Nope, this is how I am thanking you for not pushing too much. And not ratting me out. And caring. And being my friend. I will now torture you with human contact whenever I feel like it."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Love you to Becs."

* * *

><p><strong>So, a little shorter than I would have liked, but I couldn't really add anything else to this chapter. I promise chapter three will be posted soon. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I made some revisions and softball season started, so I'm getting home at like six and with homework I don't have much time for writing anymore. Doubly sorry, FF took out my line breaks, so this had to get updated. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knock. Knock KNOCK.<strong>_

Alexandrea shot up from the cot she had been sleeping on. Slamming her forehead into the cot above her. Making Darcy fall off in surprise and land on the caravan floor.

"Gods damn." Alexis rubbed her forehead and headed to the door. Yanking it open angrily she was face to face with a smiling Jax're.

"Hello Willow Wolf, Young Darcy."

"Morning Jax, what can we do for you?" Darcy replied politely smacking the scowling Alex.

"Well ladies we wanted to invite you for breakf

* * *

><p>ast before we head back to the Peak." Jax gave them a big smile.<p>

"Thank you Jax. Alexis and I will be there as soon as we dress." Darcy smiled pushing Alexis into the caravan and closing the door.

"Gods above, if this is you after some dinner wine I'd hate to see what happens if we get you drunk." Darcy pulled open her bag.

"Slightly hung over and a thump on the head are not great combinations. And just so you know, apparently I'm a touchy emotional drunk." Alexis grabbed her own outfit and put it on.

"You got drunk without me!" Darcy stopped and gaped at her.

"I was with some of the knights after the siege. It kinda helped since it was so... real and raw." She quietly pulled on all her new clothes. Dressed in a tunic, vest and pants she turned around. Darcy was teary, head bent in shame.

"No nononono. No crying. I'm not good with emotions. And if you cry onto your skirt I'm fairly sure you'll kill me later." Alexis tried to joke, and got a small smile out of the blonde. At that moment Alexis's stomach growled. "Now lets go feed this wolf." She poked her stomach and got another giggle out of her.

The two walked out of the caravan after drying off the tear tracks on Darcy's face.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Alexis continued to evade her curious and worried friends. The second the bell rang she nearly flew out of her literature class and circled around all the main roads to end up at Granny's Diner only ten minutes late for her shift.<p>

Attempting to sneak in through the back door she carefully closed the door, which shut without a sound. Doing a small victory dance she turned around.

Only to be face to face with her friends.

"Hey guys. Look I got to get to cooking, I'm already late and-" Alexis started rambling.

"Nope. We," Darcy motioned to the group. "Talked to Granny have five minutes to explain your sorry ass to us before the taskmaster clocks you in."

"I.." Alexis looked at all their faces, lingering on the younger blonde. "I can't tell you yet cause I haven't figured it out quite yet." Biting her lip and shifting from foot to foot she looked at the ground. "Now look, I know you guys all love me and all but I really need space. I'm really happy to know you guys would use your time just to make sure I'm okay, but you all have stuff to do." The others began to protest but Alexis just cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Charles has volleyball practice, Rebecca has gym, Asma you have basketball and I know that means twenty suicides by the time you get back, Darcy has to get to the hospital, Becca you have to get to the station." None of the people there could meet her eyes. "Get out of here before Granny shoots you with that ancient crossbow."

The girls all left the kitchen, while Charles stayed behind. The tall lanky asian boy rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We got your back okay? I'm sure I can pimp slap Liam into next week if I need to." He gave her a crooked smile.

"I thought I was going to have to use my new bat or something. Now I don't have to worry if his thick head will break it." Alexis returned a grin. "Now get out of here, I gotta do my job, earn my keep and all that bullcrap."

"Whatever Lex." Charles waved and exited the back door, just as Ruby came in.

"Hey pup start moving." Ruby threw a white apron at the teen. "Granny ETA one minute."

Alexis grimaced and tied the apron behind her back. Rolling up her sleeves she began to fill out the orders. Soon she becoming a blur of flipping, cracking and cutting.

"_Who knew working mindlessly could be so therapeutic." _Alexis smiled and worked, no thoughts of the day haunting her. _"And its only like three in the afternoon." _ She sighed and kept working.

Mindlessly.

"_I shouldn't like it so much..." _

* * *

><p>"Place your hands behind your back and turn around! By order of the Queen!" A group of guards advanced on the trio.<p>

Darcy stared hard at Alex.

"This is completely your damned fault." She spat out as she complied with the guards' demands.

"You guys I'm an orc. I'm an orc blacksmith. I'm so... Oh my spirits... Quick put that collar around my neck!" Jax hissed at Alex. Darcy looked taken aback but Alex quickly did it.

"Why in all the hells would you ask me to do that?" Alex asked him. "And what exactly did I do?"

"I might kinda be your slave." Jax smiled sheepishly.

The guards finally caught up with them and bound them with chains.

"Oh my gods Jax if what you say is true you better get ready cause I'm gonna kill you!" Alex snapped at him as they were dragged away.

"Alex this is your fault! You lost the letter!" Darcy glared.

"Look, if we can just get an audience with the Queen I'm fairly sure we can offer a deal or something." Alex tried to reason shame flushing her face.

"You kids better be cautious with that word. The Dark One looks to make trades with desperate souls. And you gain nothing from dealing with The Dark One."

"Oh my gods... I thought we lost that creep back in the mountains." Jax let his head fall back.

"This is going to be a long ride, Huntsman would you please give advance warning. I believe her Majesty will want to talk to them." The trio kept bickering. "If we don't kill them first."

* * *

><p>Alexis finally took a break, and slumped onto a bar stool.<p>

"So pup, need anything?" Ruby asked walking in front of her.

"Something to keep me awake for the next.." Alexis glanced at the clock. "Four hours."

"Granny has you working all night?" Ruby poured her a mug of coffee.

"Yeah. Luckily I got all my crap done at school-"

"Since you ditched all your friends and went AWOL." Ruby cut her off, and Alexis's head fell in shame. "I hear things pup. Darcy went ballistic after you ran off." She reached for the teen's hand. "She's been your friend forever Lex. We all care about you."

The bell chimed and the leather clad blonde walked in.

"Hey kid. Didn't expect to see you back here after you high tailed it earlier." She slid into the seat next to teen.

"Earning my keep and all that crap. I work here after school somedays."

"Don't see you as a very good waitress if you run whenever people get pissed at you." She winked.

"Hahaha. No today was just off. So I finally learned something at school. Wanna hear it?" The blonde shrugged.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" The woman nodded. "And you just happened to come back to town and want to have a relationship with him?" She nodded again.

Alexis grabbed an abandoned glass of water and dumped it on the blonde's head.

"You gave him up and didn't want contact. Your choice." Alexis stood up and started walking back into the kitchen.

She never expected Emma to slam her into the wall. Baring teeth Alexis glared back at her.

"You know nothing of this shit kid!" Emma's arm came across her throat. "You have no idea-"

Alexis kicked her leg, making her stumble.

"I have an idea of how much of a mother Miss Mills has been for ten fucking years. I know about the kid who used to love his mother a fucking crap ton until for whatever god damned reason he decided to turn on her this year! ALL BECAUSE HE THINKS YOU ARE A FUCKING FAIRY TALE." Alexis was incredibly glad Granny was in the B&B and no one was currently in the diner. "Regina has been extremely kind to me for the past couple of years. My dad is dead. MURDERED. I know it's not abandoned at birth but it fucking hurts too. Regina. Regina found out I was earning my keep to have a room, to stay here in town. She could've ratted me out, instead she offered to have me emancipated. She checks up on me, leaves the biggest tips, she's nice and understanding." Alexis stormed past her towards the door. "To see you call the one of the nicest people in my life a bitch, and insult the fact that she's raised your kid into an intelligent, kind, confident human being." She looked Emma in the eye. "It made me wonder how the hell he has your genes."

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, this trio has illegally crossed the border." The guards threw them into the hard marble floor in front of the throne.<p>

"Which border is that? Snow's?" She spat the name out.

"Actually the southernmost border Your Majesty." Alex said kneeling in a less humiliating way. The Queen was silent and only continued forward.  
>"I am- was, a ward of King Reginald,, of the kingdom of Trinax. He had sent me here to seek asylum."<p>

"Where is this, proof child?"

"Well, actually that is a really hilarious story your Majesty." Jax spoke up. "I am Jax're, son of Chief Az'rex of the Northpeak clan. You see we ran into a mage on the way through Gallow's Pass, and he kind of stole all our official documents and the King's letter."

"Either these idiots are telling the truth or Snow has made the stupidest children of the kingdom her spies. Send them to the dungeon." She dismissed them with a roll of her eyes.

"WAIT, WAIT!" Alex started to squirm. "I'M A WOLF. A MOON CHILD. WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE CALL IT HERE!"

"What?" She tilted her head and looked at her.

"I'm a wolf. I was bitten and now I turn into a giant beast. I can help you." A gesture made the guards let go. Another turned the shackles into purple smoke.

"Show me then. After I get my proof, we make an agreement."

"Just have a spare blanket or cloak out please."

Alex closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"_Don't think, do. Feel your heartbeat. Feel it thunder like the drum. Relax. Allow your instincts to take over. Breathe." _

When Alex opened her eyes the world was in greys. She could hear the shifting of the guards, smell the fear on her friends, and feel the gaze of what surely was the alpha.

"Well then, a pleasant surprise." She circled around Alex, who calmly sat head held high. "I hear Snow's wolf, Red has this level of control. And for you to have it so young. You will be very powerful indeed."

Alex shifted back, now fully unclothed. Head held high.

"I will work for you, at your command. In return you allow me and my friends to remain here, they can also earn their keep. Darcy is a skilled chef, maid, or even nurse, and Jax knows orcish smithing techniques. I send a letter to King Reginald, and once this political mess is cleared up we reevaluate?"

The queen waved her hand, and Alexis was clothed in black and red leather armor.

"You will serve as my personal guard. The girl will work in the kitchens, and the orc in the smith. You will be allowed to see them every other week _if_ you behave and serve me well." Alexis stuck out her hand, only for the other to stare at it.

"Agreed. Your Majesty, I'm also partial to that axe your soldier took, if I may?"

"Return the axe, and hurry mutt, I have a very busy day ahead."

* * *

><p>Alexis heard her phone ring after a few blocks.<p>

"Alexis Lukas." She answered irritated.

"Miss Lukas." Alexis cringed.

"Miss Mills, I'm sorry." The teen face palmed. "I've just had a really bad day and all. But what's up?"

"Not much is 'up'. But I would like to know if you could watch Henry for a few hours, I need to work late and-"

"Not a problem ma'am. Would you like me to cook dinner too?" Alexis deadpanned a second later.

"If it's not a problem. Thank you Miss Lukas, I'll pay you in full once I get home."

"Just wondering, where would Henry be right now?" Alexis snuck into the back of the diner, peaking over the bar to survey.

"He should be at Dr. Hopper's right now."

Alexis saw Ruby, talking to a still fuming Emma Swan and a upset Henry Mills.

"Just give him a message to meet me at the diner and I'll take him home from there."

"Thank you a lot Alexis."

"Oh, and I have something you'd like to hear after work. I gotta go, Ruby needs me."

"Very well, good bye Miss Lukas." She heard the line cut and placed a white rag over the cut out, code for SOS.

Quickly she cooked up a small meal for the boy, and packed it and a small chicken salad for the mayor.

Ruby walked in and grabbed the teen.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PUP!" Ruby whisper yelled at her.

"She was pissing me off. You know that Ms. Mills is good to me. And she's raised Henry pretty damn well for a single working mother."

"But still. Dumping water on her? Kid you could've just spit in her coco or something. Less noticeable, still cruel."

"Ruby I couldn't let it slide." She placed the food next to all her stuff. "And I'm supposed to take the kid home and watch him. Can you call someone in for the dinner rush?"

The tall brunette rolled her eyes.

"Sure but that kid's really upset with you right now. He's gonna be a handful." Ruby stepped outside with her phone out.

Alexis walked towards the bed and breakfast, head down, walking fast.

"_And avoided angry woman! Mission accomplished."_

"Hi Granny." Alexis cheerfully waved through the door.

"What's wrong child?" Granny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, the mayor called and wants me to take Henry home. Ruby said she has a replacement, so could I leave early?" Alexis crossed the hand Granny couldn't see.

"Once your replacement is there you can leave." Alexis smiled. "Just know that you are only getting paid for three hours you worked."

"Eh, it all goes to the room anyways, so just book me for like, I dunno, the rest of my life." Alexis ran quickly and gave a hug to the elderly, but still ruthless, woman. "Thanks Granny!"

Alexis nearly ran into the diner.

"Hey kid." She put her hand on Henry's head, attempting to completely ignore the blonde mother's death glare. "Your mom told me I had to watch you tonight."

"My mom is sitting next to me!" Henry angrily informed her.

"Okay then, Henry your current legal guardian told me to take you home." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Look kid, I made you my chili cheese omelette." She held the styrofoam container under his nose.

"Damn kid that smells good from here, I won't blame you. As long as I get some of that of course." Emma said.

"Sorry Ms. Swan it isn't on the menu. Personal recipe." Alexis smirked at her.

"Give the omelette to my mom then I'll go with you, no fighting, no escape attempts." He stuck out his hand. Alexis narrowed her eyes.

Then she simply pulled the kid out of the booth and threw him over her shoulder.

"Nice try kid. But next time you try to make a deal, pick your fights better." Henry was hitting her back, which still had her bag, Ruby was laughing, but Alexis didn't hear anything from the blonde. And her hearing was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again super sorry for taking so long. This is my senior year and so I'm kind of stressing over a bunch of stuff, and softball is a major cut into my free time (reading and writing fanfic time really). <strong>

**Thank you for reading, updates are going to get really sporadic now cause it's only pre-season right now, so until May, my time off is almost nonexistent. **


End file.
